


Wilted Flowers

by Nicxan



Category: Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark (Movie), Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: (There are spoilers here by the way), Gen, Not Beta Read, WHY DO I ALWAYS FALL INTO OBSCURE FANDOMS WHYYYYYY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Stella's fallen into a routine in the city. And sometimes, when she dearly misses her friends, she has to take a bit of a detour.





	Wilted Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month, day 25! Today's prompt is 'flowers'.  
I hope this fandom becomes an actual tag on Ao3 soon. The fact there's only a few Scary Stories fics here KILLS ME

Stella couldn’t bring herself to go back to her hometown. There were too many bad memories there in the most innocuous places. The hospital halls, the farmland (considering the scarecrow that was there), her old school … it all set her on edge. All she could remember what had happened after the last year she went trick-or-treating.  
  
The worst spots, however, were Chuck’s and Auggie’s homes. Her heart always ached when she spared a thought for her missing friends. Normally, she just try to let it pass, to try and focus on her writing career and going about her day.  
  
Sometimes, it was just too strong to ignore.  
  
Stella had a morning routine, usually. She would wake up, write her daily letter to Ramon, check on her father on the way out, drop the letter off at the post office, and go straight home. When things got like this, however – when she had trouble holding back tears at the thought of never seeing Chuck or Auggie again – she detoured to the flower shop.  
  
The clerk was always happy to see her. She used soft, kind words when most had none to spare to moody teenagers. Always talked about the dogs she had seen that day, or how her husband had brought her a packed lunch again. The little things that always made Stella smile.  
  
“Is this all for you, dear? The usual flowers?” she asked as Stella put bundles of pink carnations and lilies on the counter. “These rather are a pretty bunch. Are they for anyone, are they for you this time?”  
  
“They’re for some friends of mine,” Stella explained, as usual.  
  
“You’re so sweet. First the flowers for your boyfriend,_ and _you keep buying these for your friends. They’re so lucky to have someone as caring as you.” The clerk handed over the flowers once Stella paid. “Have a good day, dear.”  
  
“You too.” With that, Stella took the flowers and rushed out of the shop. Her father would be worried if she didn’t get home soon, and there was just one more place she had to be.  
  
The sun was high in the sky at this point, and it was a pleasant ride on her bike through the city. The wind threatened to blow the flowers right away, but she kept a firm grip on them along with the handlebars.  
  
The cemetery came into view rather quickly.  
  
Chuck and Auggie didn’t have graves here. No one here knew them – they were just part of a ‘spree of missing kids’ that had made the rounds a few years ago. But there was a part of the cemetery that wasn’t used, that wasn’t occupied by any graves, off in the corner. And that is where Stella always laid her flowers.  
  
“We’ll find you soon,” she whispered solemnly. “We haven’t found the secrets in the book yet, but we’ll find you. Just hold on for us.” Maybe they could hear her, wherever they were. Maybe they could just get some sort of … sense, that she and Ruth were looking for them. Maybe it would help in some way.  
  
It’s all she could hope for.  
  
Stella stayed there for a few minutes. She always did. The silence only felt like a proper tribute. Then, she would take the flowers that had died home with her. They always looked nice when pressed in her books, and in some way … it felt like they were with her. It didn’t make any sense, of course. They weren’t here.  
  
But it helped, and that was the important part of it.  
  
Stella walked back to her bike. While the air still felt somber, there seemed to be a bit more hope, too.  
  
She’d find them.  
  
She knew she would.


End file.
